


Larger than Life

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad day at New Hope. A <i>really</i> bad day. (Warning: Angst. Depression. Possibly trigger-y.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larger than Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 Tortall Smackdown at the Goldenlake Forum, http://fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com/ .

Later Uline will notice the door was locked. Jump was nowhere to be found. The hearth was cold on a bitter November morning.

Later she will remember Kel's glaive, carelessly dropped on the bedroom floor.

Later she will take both the Queenscove healers to task: one for supplying the potion, "for emergencies;" the other for describing its many uses and the dosage required for each.

Later she will find the letter. The list of – mostly imagined – personal failings. The endless apologies.

Later she will wonder how her Lady Knight, always strong, always larger than life, can see so much failure in herself.

That day, she enters the room just in time to stop Kel from swallowing the entire contents of the vial. That day, she can only ask, "Why?"


End file.
